To utilize low sodium diet, diuretic therapy, angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitor, and beta blocker as pharmacological probes to determine factors affecting blood pressure and sodium excretion in subjects with borderline and mild hypertension. The genetic influence on these factors in American and African born blacks will be studied.